


lullaby

by thedisasternerd



Series: run away with me [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jango: yeah I'll punch him but only after I cuddle my boyfriend, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi Gets a Hug, Protective Jango Fett, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, Tiny bit of Angst, and is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd
Summary: "He said," Obi-Wan's voice is rough around the edges and the way his voice cracks is enough of a tell. "He said that. He was just angry and it was my fault for accusing him of things but-"Jango's stomach drops and he can't help the low growl that starts up in his chest."What did he say?" Jango interrupts, clenching his fingers so hard that his knuckles crack."That if anyone failed, it was me." Obi-Wan whispers, and Jango sees red."I'm going tomurder him." He hisses, jumping to his feet in half a second and reaching for his blaster in the next. "The kriffingbastard.""Please don't!" The fine lines of Obi-Wan's face twist into something wobbly and agonised. "And. I. Don't leave, please."Jango sighs and puts the blaster back down on the table, shoving the anger away for a later date; Obi-Wan is his priority. Punching Jinn comes later.---Obi-Wan comes to Jango after an argument, seeking comfort. Jango is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: run away with me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906207
Comments: 29
Kudos: 732





	lullaby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CorranBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorranBlue/gifts).



> this is for the dearly loved Corran 🧡, who gave me this prompt about a month ago (I then promptly shoved it half-written into a folder and tried my best not to think about it). Anyway, here it is, completed. I hope you enjoy some fluff.
> 
> [The prompt itself: "Jangobi where obi wan is upset about Quincy Goop being mad at him. Obi goes to Jango for comfort and tries to explain what’s up and Jango tells him that’s not cool, but of course obi tries to defend his master but Jango refuses to hear it. Then they have a very sweet cuddle session?"]

"Obi-Wan?" Jango sits up abruptly on the bed, squinting up at his love’s face in the gloom of his quarters. "You alright?"

He can only see Obi-Wan's silhouette in the darkness but he can _feel_ the tension and pain radiating off the _jetii_. He can also just about make out the way Obi-Wan shakes his head minutely, a dark blob against the grainy gloom. He also sees how Obi-Wan's shoulders are tensed up almost to his ears, how his hands are rubbing at his biceps. Jango sees the way Obi-Wan's outline is shivering slightly. The dim light of the room casts an odd, almost feverish glint in the Jedi's eyes. All of these are little tells that add up into a larger picture, and one that Jango is becoming far too familiar with.

He sighs and swings his legs over the side of his bunk, then scoots over so that he's sitting by the pillow. He reaches up and flicks the lamp above the headboard on. In the pool of light that it casts, he can see Obi-Wan more clearly. The _jet'ika's_ hair is bristling more so than usual and is tufted together in places where he must have scrubbed his hands through it. He's also too pale, among a myriad of other things, and Jango doesn't think it's the light that has made the bags under Obi-Wan's eyes harsher than usual. 

He's not looking Jango in the eyes, either, his gaze instead fixed on the bounty hunter's hands. He's shivering, a little too hard.

"Come here." Jango murmurs, instead of the heavy questions sitting on his lips, patting the mattress next to him. "Come here darling."

Obi-Wan perches tensely on the edge of Jango's bunk. Their thighs are pressed together and Jango can feel the tremors wracking the younger man's body, but Obi-Wan makes no other move to initiate contact.

"Can I?" Jango asks quietly. 

He knows Obi-Wan knows what he's asking, and when he gets a tiny nod in reply he wraps an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders and holds him tight. He presses a kiss to the _jet'ika’s_ temple before drawing back again to inspect Obi-Wan's face. 

He's crying. Staring at the opposite side of the room with tears making their way down his face.

"Hey, shh, _udesii_ ," Jango tightens his grip and gently rocks them from side to side, "do you want to lean back?"

Obi-Wan shrugs tersely, mouth twisting into a hard line as he wipes at his eyes angrily.

"Talk about it?"

Obi-Wan breathes out heavily and nods, once. But doesn't say anything.

_Right._

"Was it him again?" 

Obi-Wan nods again, a sharp, jerky movement that is unlike the fledgling grace that Jango has been seeing more and more often lately.

He knows Obi-Wan and Jinn don't really... _get along_ anymore. From what Obi-Wan tells him, they get into disagreements with each other more often than not. Furthermore, they're almost always over little things that Jinn likes to pick apart just to get into yet another argument with Obi-Wan.

One day, Jango tells himself, he'll have the satisfaction punching Jinn in the face. Even if Obi-Wan doesn't want him to.

With that wonder kid in the Temple, Obi-Wan remained as Jinn's apprentice for another year after the shitshow on Naboo, being knighted a month ago. It had been a good day, despite everything, and Obi-Wan was given a week off to do whatever he wished, after. They'd ended up free-running through the Underworld together, with Jango showing him around the little wonders of the place and introducing him to Dex - Obi-Wan seemed to be equally in awe and terrified of the besalisk (Jango didn't blame him for that, but couldn't help his laughter at Obi-Wan's expressions). After that, Jango had taken him to a few good spots, but really, they'd spent most of the time being stupid, kissing in alleys or grinning at each other over greasy takeout. They'd spent the nights in one of Jango's (numerous) hide-aways, tangled together in the sheets and talking about nonsense. 

They'd parted ways after that, each with their own duties, only for Obi-Wan to burst into Jango's temporary apartment on Coruscant a week later. He'd been shaking with rage, paler than usual with blotches of angry red high in his cheeks.

"He wants to take Anakin on as a padawan." Obi-Wan had snapped, dropping into a chair and scrubbing his hands through his hair. "Which is exactly what I was - _am_ \- scared of!"

And it's been slowly spiralling from there, new arguments taking over from old ones, Obi-Wan slowly becoming even more harried, even more bone-weary, with the occasional breakdown in Jango's bathroom.

Nothing as bad as this, though.

Retrospectively, Jango has never seen Obi-Wan cry like this. He's seen the _jet'ika_ weep in grief, seen Obi-Wan with tears of frustration or rage in the corners of his eyes, but never - never anything like _this_.

"He said," Obi-Wan's voice is rough around the edges and the way his voice cracks is enough of a tell. "He said that. He was just angry and it was my fault for accusing him of things but-"

Jango's stomach drops and he can't help the low growl that starts up in his chest.

"What did he say?" Jango interrupts, clenching his fingers so hard that his knuckles crack.

"That if anyone failed, it was me." Obi-Wan whispers, and Jango sees red.

"I'm going to _murder him_ ." He hisses, jumping to his feet in half a second and reaching for his blaster in the next. "The _kriffing bastard_."

"Please don't!" The fine lines of Obi-Wan's face twist into something wobbly and agonised. "And. I. Don't leave, please."

Jango sighs and puts the blaster back down on the table, shoving the anger away for a later date; Obi-Wan is his priority. Punching Jinn comes later.

The jetii breathes out audibly and rubs at his face again, sniffing.

"Sorry I just." He laughs weakly, still not looking Jango in the eye. "Don't. Sorry. It's fine I'll-"

"Obi-Wan." Jango strides over before Obi-Wan can get up and kneels down in front of him, taking Obi-Wan's hands in his. The _jetii_ makes a soft, surprised noise as Jango brushes his lips over the scarred knuckles. "Cyar'ika. Look at me."

Obi-Wan sniffs again and his red-rimmed eyes turn, reluctantly, to Jango. 

"Jinn is a piece of shit." Jango says firmly and Obi-Wan snorts. "He's a piece of shit and you are," he presses a kiss to each of Obi-Wan's palms before tangling their fingers together, "absolutely perfect and have definitely not failed anyone. He's the one who failed _you_."

Obi-Wan's mouth twists again and he turns away, eyes screwing shut for a second.

"Hey, hey, Obi-Wan, look at me darling. Please." Jango rubs gentle circles into Obi-Wan's hands. "You're just fine, sweetheart, just fine. Remember. Qui-Gon Jinn is a sleemo and I would love to put a bolt through him."

Obi-Wan makes a noise not unlike a giggle and Jango quirks a smile at him, helpless.

"Got that?"

Obi-Wan nods and there's a smile gracing his lips despite the tears that are still shining in his eyes. 

Jango feels his heart swell. It's all he can do to not close the distance and kiss Obi-Wan breathless, not to take him into his arms and peck the _jet'ika's_ face until the man squirms, laughing, arms tight around Jango's shoulders.

"Okay, cyare," Jango settles the pads of his fingers into the grooves between Obi-Wan's knuckles and squeezes tightly, smiling as Obi-Wan squeezes back, "what do you want? We could go to Dex’s, or I could cook something, I don’t mind. Or we could just stay in bed and try to sleep."

"Can I stay?" Obi-Wan mumbles. "Here, I mean."

"Of course." Jango sits back on his haunches, reluctantly disentangling their hands. "Cuddling?"

Obi-Wan nods. Jango grins.

"Alright." he stands up, wincing as his knees crack. He's not even thirty yet. "Get comfortable, I'll be right back."

He's back from the bathroom in less than two minutes and finds Obi-Wan already curled up under the covers, one hand clenched tightly in the pillow.

Jango sighs and slides into the bed. Obi-Wan immediately unfurls himself and tucks himself into the older man, hand migrating from the pillow to Jango’s shirt. Jango smiles and wraps his arms around the _jetii_ , holding him tightly to his chest as he gently brushes his lips over the younger’s forehead. Obi-Wan throws a leg over Jango's hip and buries his face into Jango's chest, somehow managing to slot into Jango despite being the taller of the two of them.

Jango raises a hand and tangles it in Obi-Wan's just _slightly_ too-long hair, combing through the strands gently, a tangle or two catching briefly on his fingers. Obi-Wan makes a content little humming noise, pushing into the contact, and Jango can't help his smile. He drops a kiss to Obi-Wan's forehead just to hear the man's happy sigh, then pulls away a bit to nuzzle at the crown of Obi-Wan's head. 

"You know," Jango murmurs, rubbing at Obi-Wan's scalp with one hand and scratching the _jetii's_ back with the other, "we could run away."

Obi-Wan is silent for a minute.

“Yeah,” he says eventually, voice muffled by Jango’s chest, but the way his hands tighten in Jango’s shirt betray him, “yeah. If it wasn’t for Anakin, we could.”

Ah yes. The wonder kid.

“We could take him with us.” Jango counters. “If you taught him, he’d be a damn good jetii. With a bit of _Mandokar_ from me.”

Obi-Wan snorts.

“He’d have _Mandokar_ alright.” 

The rest goes unsaid, but Jango hears it anyway. _I’m not a good Jedi. I can’t teach him. I need to be the perfect Jedi._

But Jango wants nothing more than to sweep Obi-Wan off his feet and make off with him to some planet where they could settle down happily and spend the rest of their lives bitching at each other and being sappy and in love - but that would go against a lot of Obi-Wan’s core values and wants. Obi-Wan lived to protect the galaxy at large and was as stubborn as a Trade Federation delegate with a potential profitable deal about it. 

“We could find somewhere to just live.” Jango says idly into the quiet. Obi-Wan’s chest hitches under his arm. “Just me and you, and Anakin. Maybe find another kid. You’d save the galaxy every other month, ‘cause trouble seems to follow you around like a pesky gundark-”

“ _Hey-_ ”

“But still. You’d have proper meals _every day,_ and we’d. We’d be living life together.”

There it is, that little word. _Together._

Obi-Wan shifts in Jango’s grip. 

“Yeah.” He whispers again, quiet like it’s a secret. “I’d like that.”

Silence resumes, only broken by Obi-Wan’s soft breathing. Jango continues to stroke the Jedi’s hair, occasionally scratching at the man’s scalp.

Obi-Wan shifts again, his hands coming up to Jango’s shoulders, exhaling in a long puff of hot air against Jango’s right shoulder. The bounty hunter props himself up on his elbow and then moves the hand not in Obi-Wan’s hair up. He mirrors Obi-Wan’s movement as he rests it on Obi-Wan’s shoulder blade, rubbing with gentle fingertips at the slowly relaxing muscles there.

“Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum,” Jango breathes, looking down at the peacefully dozing Obi-Wan, whose hair glints copper in the light of the lamp, “ner karasenaar.”

He lifts his hand from Obi-Wan’s back and switches off the lamp, then curls himself around his love, almost as if he can protect him.

“Sleep well, _cyare_.” He murmurs. “I have your back.”

**Author's Note:**

> come chat, ask me stuff, vibe and/or yell at or with me [here!](https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading :)
> 
> Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum - I love you (forever)  
> Ner karasenaar - my starbird [disclaimer: I made this one up]
> 
> Edit 01/09/2020: fhjsjfjdj y'all thank you so much for the love this is getting! and thank you to the people cheering for a continuation/expansion of this particular AU. You'll be glad (?) to know that yes, there will be a sequel, I just don't know when ❤️


End file.
